If Something Should Happen
by SPT
Summary: Larabee recieves a letter from one of the boys. ATF AU.


**Title:** If Something Should Happen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own or have any rights to Magnificent Seven, blah, blah, you've seen it all before

**Rating: **K

**Comments: **This idea has been rolling around in my head for awhile, glad to finally get it out. Please read and review. Hope you like it.

He hadn't wanted to leave the hospital, none of them did, his condition was too unstable. Unfortunately, one of them had to brief Travis; there were times he really hated being the leader of this band of misfits. His thoughts turned back to his agent laying in the ICU. They had all spent too much time in that depressing place over the last year and a half.

The ding of the elevator broke his revelry, he had his cell phone half way to his ear before he registered what the sound actually was. He tried to calm his nerves as he flipped the phone shut. No news was good news right now; no news meant he was still alive.

The silence of the office area was extremely unnerving. Only a few hours ago laughter and teasing had filled the area. Something about this mission had them all apprehensive, especially Ezra. True to form, the team had covered their unease by throwing playful insults and practical jokes at one another. At least the boys had been smart enough not to send any of the practical jokes his way this time.

One of these days he was going to start listening to his gut instincts. The raid had been a complete disaster. From the start it had been clear who was running the show, and for once it wasn't team seven. The gun runners had been ready for them. JD and Nathan had been used as human shields for the get away; both sported brand new fiberglass casts after being tossed from a moving vehicle. Vin was nursing broken ribs and a concussion. The two story fall from the catwalk had been icing on the cake after a spectacular battle with one of the suspects. Buck and Josiah both had minor cases of lead poisoning after being shot in the right and left arms respectively. He hadn't escaped completely unscathed either; that shiner was going to look great in the morning. But they had all gotten off easy compared to Ezra.

He flipped on the light to his own office, maybe some work could occupy his mind until Travis came in. The immaculate handwriting on the envelop that sat in the middle of his desk stopped Larabee in his tracks. The simple words, 'If Something Should Happen', made him tremble as he opened the note.

_Chris,_

The use of his given name caused Larabee's breath to catch in his throat. First names were never a good sign with Standish.

_Something about this raid has raised the proverbial hairs on the back of my neck. As fatalistic as this may sound, I fear this may be my last mission. If you are reading this then there's a very good chance I am correct. _

_As you well know, I am not one who communicates my feelings easily._

Chris allowed a slight grin to grace his face, that was the understatement of the year. None of them were great at expressing feelings, except maybe JD, but Ezra was one of the most intensely private people Larabee had ever met.

_But I have to say thank you. You not only gave me a second chance, you gave me the family I never knew. If something should happen, know that I truly love you all. You have made me into the kind of man I had only dreamed that I could become. It seems fate bought us together to bring out the best in each other. If something should happen, never let go of that._

_If something should happen, that seems an odd turn of phrase when applied to us. With our dynamic group, something always seems to happen. I realize that you have acquired numerous grey hairs on my account, and for that I apologize. Know that I had the team's best interests in mind with every move I have made over the last eighteen months._

_If something should happen, you six must continue to erase the 'bad element' from our fair municipality. You owe that to me and yourselves. Help each other and know that I will be watching over you every minute of everyday. I don't consider that manual labor._

_I have one last request. If something should happen, please take care of my mother. She may seem distant and uncaring, for appearances are everything, but this will hurt her more than you know. You have lost a child, help her to understand that I am in a better place. Do not let her forget that I will remain in her heart forever._

_If something should happen, give 'the boys' my love, gratitude, and these._

Larabee sniffed back the tears as he looked at the six notes the envelop contained. He couldn't bring himself to open the one with his name. 'Something' hadn't happened yet, and Christ was going to do everything he could to keep his undercover agent a living member of their team. Even if that meant ordering Ezra to stay alive, or bringing up his promise never to run out again.

He barely took the time to put the envelop in his desk before rushing back to the hospital.

**YEARS LATER**

Cleaning his desk, Chris stumbled on a very dusty envelop in the back corner of his drawer. Even after all these years, 'Something' had yet to happen. They had come way too close a number of time but their team remained whole.

"If something should happen", reading those words, Larabee sent one more thank you skyward.


End file.
